Blank Space
by YukiMeh
Summary: Tienes una lista, entonces ¿te sobra un espacio para mi?


Sakura Kinomoto era una chica extrovertida con mucho historial amoroso por detrás. Siempre había sabido jugar las cartas con todos los hombres que tenía a su lado, sabía cómo dejarlos encantados y flotando por ella. Ella apunta hacia su objetivo e iba tras este.

Muchos en el colegio decían que estaba un tanto loca, afirmaban que después de aburrirse o cansarse de su "novio" actual decidía desecharlo de varias formas un tanto… curiosas.

Algunas de las veces los dejaba humillados frente a toda la escuela, otras en privado, algunas de forma graciosa -para los demás, claro- o bien, ni les avisaba.

Pero ¿Qué hacía ser a Sakura Kinomoto de aquel modo? Para todos era un misterio, pues, también se afirmaba que sus exnovios jamás obtenían nada con ella, llámese algo más íntimo. Apenas y si llegaban a un casto beso.

Pero como en toda vida, siempre había personas que querían dejarla mal parada, por ello inventaban distintas cosas sobre ella.

Sakura Kinomoto era especial, sí. O eso era lo que pensaba Shaoran Li, un estudiante promedio con un buen grupo de amigos, pero normal.

Aquel chico llevaba suspirando meses por la atractiva Sakura, soñaba con el momento en el que ella viniese y le dijera —¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Y así, él con mucho gusto aceptaría aquella proposición.

Esperaba que eso pasase, porque él siempre estaba a la distancia y sólo observándola.

—Vamos Shaoran, ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella? No creo que pase nada. —Dijo Takashi Yamazaki, mejor amigo de Li. Este ultimo lo observo como si aquello fuese una broma.

—Estás loco, ella es la que escoge, no nosotros. —Declaro el castaño un tanto abatido.

—Pero piénsalo, puedes ser la excepción de la regla, y quien sabe, hasta le pueda gustar. —Alentó el pelinegro con ánimo. Shaoran dio un suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

Porque Sakura Kinomoto parecía inalcanzable ante sus ojos. Siempre caminando con su linda figura, que nada tenía de vulgar, no, más bien a él le parecía una chica dulce y delicada, que si chocabas con ella por error te sonreía y se disculpaba, ¿Cómo la gente podía inventar que ella era una cualquiera? En definitiva, para Shaoran Li no lo era. Él que la había observado a lo lejos, él que a veces se cruzaba con ella sin querer, él que la quería en secreto. Y ella, ¿lo habría notado ya? Mejor ni pensaba en aquello, porque una vez más se deprimiría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aquel día como todas las mañanas había llegado temprano, dirigiéndose de inmediato a los casilleros para ordenar sus libros. Era una cualidad de él, y agradecía de ello, porque siempre se podían tener mañanas interesantes.

Y aquella mañana sobrepaso sus expectativas. Tal vez había sido su peinado rebelde, su camisa bien planchada o las miradas furtivas, pero… Sí, paso lo que él jamás creyó.

Sakura Kinomoto estaba a un lado de él, recargada en el casillero continuo, sosteniendo su maletín de forma tierna -tierna para Shaoran, claro- y con la mirada fija en él.

—¡Hola! Tú eres Li Shaoran, ¿no? El que me observa de vez en cuando. —Dijo ella de forma alegre mientras le sonreía. Ante aquello él no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desear que la tierra lo tragase en ese mismo instante, ahora sus sueños de ser el algo de aquella jovencita se habían marchado y tirado por un puente.

—Ah, yo…

—Quiero que salgas conmigo. —Soltó Sakura interrumpiendo al castaño y a su vez dejándolo sorprendido.

—¿Qué dices? —Pregunto él aún en su nube sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Nos vemos en la salida! —Dijo ella alegremente mientras se despedía con una mano y se alejaba de él.

Shaoran quedo perplejo, ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Bien, bien, tenía que rebobinar lo acontecido.

Sakura Kinomoto había hablado con él, listo. Sakura sabía que la miraba, listo. Sakura le había pedido que saliese con ella, li… ¡esperen un momento! ¡Él y Sakura!

Que alguien viniese y le pellizcara el brazo, ¡no se lo creía! Y ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿la tendría que buscar? ¿saludar? Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza que no se había dado cuenta que por estar así de dubitativo se había perdido su primera clase… y de cálculo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Amigo es que no puedo creerlo, ¡por fin se ha hecho realidad tu sueño! —Decía Yamazaki viendo con orgullo a Shaoran.

—Ya, pero ¿ahora qué haré? No solemos toparnos porque estamos en distintas clases. Estoy aterrado, tú sabes que… que ella bota fácilmente a sus novios o lo que sean. —Comento él con aire desanimado, aquello ya se lo había planteado su cabeza un millón de veces, él no era especial, ¿Cómo mantendría a la chica que quería al lado suyo?

—Yo creo que deberías de ser tú mismo al lado de ella. Darte a conocer, tal vez así llegue a funcionar. —Dijo su amigo mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—¿Y si no le gusta como soy? ¿y si lo arruino? —Bien, Shaoran ya se estaba comportando un tanto paranoico.

—Tranquilo. Tú sólo ve y prueba esta maravillosa oportunidad que tienes, amigo. —Y así, con una palmada en su hombro Yamazaki se despidió, diciendo que ya debía ir a su casa.

Shaoran espero en la salida, porque, Sakura le había dicho que la esperara, ¿no?

Le sudaban terriblemente las manos y sentía los nervios a flor de piel, incluso sintió que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, pero no fue así.

Respiro profundamente y espero a que ella llegara.

Pasaron cinco minutos y nada.

Diez y tampoco.

Reviso su reloj de mano, hacia media hora que había dado la salida, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Diablos, tal vez se había arrepentido de todo aquello y lo había dejado plantado. Sí, tal vez eso era.

Con un suspiro y con la cabeza cabizbaja salió del instituto finalmente. Él había creído que realmente lo que sentía hacia Sakura Kinomoto era nada más que simple atracción, pero se había dado cuenta que no, no era así. Él realmente le tenia un cariño especial… estaba enamorado de ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El día siguiente, el jueves que para él ya estaba resultando un tanto desastroso y odioso llego. Quiso llegar tarde para no toparse con nadie y cuando llego a su salón ignoro por completo a Yamazaki, quien le interrogaba sobre el día anterior, no quería saber de nada, incluso le dejo de poner atención a las matemáticas, su materia favorita.

No tenia ánimos ni mucho menos ganas de conversar. Ignoro a todos sus amigos y cuando finalmente llego la hora de salida él salió como bala, sin despedirse de nadie.

Al estar llegando a la esquina sintió unos pasos ligeros detrás de él, pero los ignoro, supuso que era alguien que llevaba su misma dirección, pero poco le importaba.

Paro entonces en seco cuando alguien le toco el hombro y lo retuvo con poca fuerza, pero que hizo que pusiera más atención.

—¡Vaya! Realmente eres muy escurridizo. —Cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba hablándole frunció un poco el ceño.

—Claro. —Respondió él simplemente, no queriendo entablar una conversación con la chica que tenía frente a él.

—¿Por qué no vamos por un helado? —Hablo Sakura cuidadosamente. Ella se había dado cuenta de manera rápida que el chico estaba molesto con ella, pero realmente tenia una explicación para todo aquel embrollo.

—No quiero formar parte de tu lista, Kinomoto. Así que si me permites. —Dijo Shaoran mientras trataba de dar la vuelta y seguir con su camino, pero Sakura lo impidió con un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

—Irás conmigo porque quiero un helado. —Dijo ella con voz ruda, para después jalar al castaño en dirección contraria a donde iba.

—Escucha, esto es secuestro, suéltame. —

—No si tú quieres. Así que cállate y mueve tus pies. —Finalizo ella llevándolo hacia donde quería.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más, donde Sakura rápidamente localizo el pequeño lugar en donde solía comprar sus dulces y helados.

Entraron rápido y se sentaron en una mesa apartada.

—¿Aquí es donde traes a todos tus novios? —Hablo finalmente él rompiendo la nube de silencio. Ante aquellas palabras ella inflo sus mejillas en señal de disgusto.

—¡Claro que no! Jamás he traído a alguien a un lugar así. —Eso ultimo Sakura lo había dicho por lo bajo, tratando de que Shaoran no la escuchase.

—¿Por qué me trajiste, entonces? —Pregunto él con seriedad mortal. Ella trago saliva lentamente, sintiéndose nerviosa.

—Es que…

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Gustan ordenar? —Sakura se quedo callada entonces al ver a la mesera frente a ellos.

—Dos copas de helado grande de chocolate, por favor. —Pidió ella rápidamente y sin medir sus palabras. Al darse cuenta de ello se sonrojo notablemente.

—En seguida. —Y sin más, la mesera se marchó, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

—¿Te has sonrojado o es mi imaginación? ¿sabes de mi sabor favorito? —Dijo Shaoran mientras la miraba fijamente. Sakura al notar aquella acción se tapo rápidamente con sus manos.

—¡C-claro que no! Bueno…—Chillo ella avergonzada.

—Jamás había visto eso en ti. —Declaro él apoyando su cara en su mano y mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura al ver aquello destapo su cara y se dedico a mirarlo. Shaoran era un chico demasiado lindo sin él darse cuenta.

Se sentía en las nubes cuando lo veía, pero por cuestiones de timidez jamás había entablado una conversación con él, y dirán, ¿Sakura tímida? Pues así era, aquella chica guardaba un secreto que sólo su mejor amiga Tomoyo conocía.

—Es que no me conoces. —Murmuro ella llamando de inmediato su atención.

—Realmente no. —Declaro Shaoran soltando un suspiro lleno de pesadez.

—¡Pero yo a ti sí! —Soltó Sakura de pronto sintiendo nuevamente sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate. Shaoran la vio con una ceja alzada, sin comprender muy bien lo que decía—. Q-quiero decir… yo… —Ella soltó un suspiro tratando de relajarse—. Escucha, sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo, porque yo sola cause esto. Cause que todos pensaran algo equivocado de mí, si bien me lo había advertido Tomoyo, ¡pero! Era invisible para ti —Murmuro aquello ultimo agachando la cabeza.

Shaoran la miro sorprendido, porque esa chica causaba eso en él. Pero…

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto. —Dijo Shaoran sin comprender aún.

—Sé que me mirabas, porque Tomoyo me lo dijo. Y entonces sentí que miles de oportunidades se habrían ante mí. Sé que fui una tonta al comportarme como lo hice, pero yo jamás… lo siento —Soltó ella topando nuevamente su cara. Realmente sentía demasiada pena y tristeza al estar enfrentando al chico que tenía frente a ella. Porque jamás había sido su intención formar aquella maraña de confusión.

—Fue sólo para llamar tu atención, porque tú me gustas. —Susurro ella aún en su posición. Sintiéndose casi como una hormiguita. Pasaron unos momentos y entonces quiso salir corriendo al no escuchar nada por parte de él, sabía que esa había sido una mala idea, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sentía su garganta seca y en ese mismo momento sintió ganas de llorar, pero detuvo todos esos pensamientos cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba aún sentada mientras sentía el mentón de alguien posicionarse en su cabeza.

—Eso me hace demasiado feliz… Sakura. Pero necesito que me expliques todo. —Murmuro contra su cabeza, oliendo el aroma a limpio que desprendía el cabello de ella.

Sin previo aviso la tomo de una mano y no sin antes cancelar el pedido salieron ambos del local. Shaoran corría como un loco por las calles y Sakura le seguía sorprendida.

—¡Anda, dime! —Grito él sin voltear a verla. A Sakura le estaba costando un poco de trabajo llevarle el paso, pero no se dejaría. Y aun en su misma posición, ella respondió.

—Paso desde hace mucho. Siempre te observaba y… ¡me gustaste demasiado! Aunque yo era una desapercibida que sólo conocía a Tomoyo. Entonces pensaba que si salía con chicos iba a adquirir algo de experiencia para poder al fin hablarte, pero llegaron muchas confusiones, y la verdad te sentía demasiado lejos para mí. ¡Ayer no te deje plantado! Lo siento, en verdad, es sólo que olvidé que tenía un asunto con un maestro y me entretuvo demasiado, cuando salí a buscarte… tú ya te habías ido. —Cuando Sakura termino de relatar aquello Shaoran freno su corrida en seco, haciendo que la castaña trastabillara con sus pies y por poco cayese, pero él rápidamente lo evito poniendo sus manos en su cintura y sosteniéndola firmemente.

—Si… si hubiese sabido todo eso… yo. También me gustas, Sakura. —Dijo Shaoran entrecortadamente mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos esmeralda que lo tenían encandilado. Y es que para ese momento la cara de Sakura parecía que iba a explorar de lo roja que estaba.

—Yo… esto es… —Pero antes de que continuase Shaoran la abrazo fuertemente, trasmitiéndole un calor que la hizo estremecer.

—Te pregunto entonces, ¿en tu lista aún queda un espacio en blanco para mí? —Ante aquellas palabras de él, Sakura sonrió, porque ese era uno de los rumores, que ella hacia listas con los nombres de los chicos, un poco extraño, ¿no?

—Para tu fortuna, es el último. —Dijo ella separándose de él para mirarlo finalmente a la cara. Sabía que sus mejillas ardían, lo sentía, y también que tal vez se desmayaría en ese momento por las fuertes sensaciones que sentía, pero eso ya no importaba, estaba con él, con Li Shaoran y eso era lo mejor del mundo.

Ambos chocaron sus miradas, poco a poco sus caras se acercaron, para dar paso a un mágico beso que los lleno de sensaciones electrizantes y hermosas.

Sintieron mil revoluciones en su estomago y la felicidad en todo su ser.

Porque el espacio en blanco que Sakura estaba dejando era nada más y nada menos que para Shaoran.

Quién lo diría.

El amor de ambos era… correspondido.

 **¡Wolaaas! Omg, ¿pueden creerlo? Este escrito tiene meses guardado en mi ordenador y hoy lo saco a luz en Fanfiction. Y por si alguno no se dio cuenta ¡sí! Este O-S está basado un poco en la canción de "Blank Space" de Taylor Swift jeje, de verdad espero que haya gustado, lo hice como mucho amor, como todos mis escritos, y después de leerlo tras varios meses, se me hizo una narración medio dulce aww, muchas gracias por leer en serio. Nos estamos leyendo con "Secuelas". Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
